weeping the sun
by asami hana nanako
Summary: naruto adalah seorang wanita reinkarnasi dari seorang dewi kehidupan dan ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan untuk menghidupkan orang mati.Dia bertemu dengan seorang pria bermarga uchiha sang pewaris kekuatan xirai "note:kekuatan dari segala reka tak sengaja bertemu,karena tertarik maka sang uchiha tersebut berniat memilikinya.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE:WEEPING OF SUN"

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM.

. GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

.. Rintik hujan mengguyur kota yang terkenal dengan bunga sakuranya yaitu kota tokyo di negara terlihat di tengah kota ,seorang perempuan berkulit putih rambut kuning tergerai indah dengan poni yang membingkai wajah cantiknya duduk di bangku taman,tengah menengadahkan wajahnya menatap langit mendung,sambil menutup mata indah yang ia miliki.

Dari sudut matanya berkumpul air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit meleleh ke pipi,ditambah dengan angin yang meniup rambutnya yang kini melambai bagaikan bidadari turun dari beberapa lama , terdengar suara seseorang berlari kerahnya ,karena suara tersebut ia membuka matanya yang sebiru mengusap airmata yang sempat mengalir diwajahnya ,kemudian ia menengok kearah orang yang berlari kearahnya.

"kau kenapa ..berlarian seperti itu kiba?"

bisik wanita itu kepada seorang pemuda yang bernama inuzuka kiba ,ia adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha yang lumayan berpengaruh dijepang.

"huuu...hhaaahhh..tidak ada apa apa..kok ,,sedari tadi aku dan teman teman mencari mu naruto,kukira ada masalah apa sampai kau menghilang begitu saja setelah mendapatkan hasil ujian.."ucap kiba,

sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan melipat tangan didepan dada."..."tak ada jawaban dari naruto.

"sebenarnya kamu ken..."

belum menyelesaikan kalimat yang diucapnya,naruto memotongnya."aku teringat oleh kedua orang tuaku.."katanya dengan pandangan datar.'deg'kiba tertegun sampai lipatan tangan didepan dadanya seketika itu melorot,kemudian ia menatap mata naruto yang sejak tadi memandang rumput didepanya dengan tatapan dingin, menyiratkan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam.

"ma..maafkan aku naruto..a aku tak bermaksud...".

. "sudahlah tidak apa..,aku mengerti..."ucapnya sambil tersenyum palsu,kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat kiba yang masih terdiam terdiam beberapa saat disana kiba sadar bahwa naruto sudah meninggalkan dirinya sedari tergersa gesa ia berlari menyusul naruto yang sudah terlihat naruto yang sedang menunggu bus , ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian meraih tangan naruto dnm menggenggamnya perlakuan kiba naruto sedikit terlonjak,kini matanya tertuju pada orang yang menggenggam tanya kiba.

"kiba..kena.."kata naruto sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"aku akan menjagamu..." Mendengar kata kata dari kiba mata naruto membulat,'apa aku tak salah dengar'pikir naruto.

"kiba..."ucap naruto lirih,

"kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.."kata kiba sambil menoleh kearah naruto disertai dengan senyuman tulus yang setia bertengger senyuman tulus yang diberikan kiba ,

tanpa berfikir panjang naruto langsung memeluk tubuh kiba sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria di peluk, kiba terkejut dengan perlakuan naruto ia hanya menatapnya dengan lembut,sambil membalas rengkuhan tubuh si kuning. Mendengar isakan kecil dari bibir naruto ,kiba berusaha menenangkanya.

"Sssstttt..jangan menangis lagi..sekarang lebih baik lupakan lah kesedihan mu,jika kau merindukan ayah dan ibumu kan ,bisa kemakam mereka.."ucap kiba,

seraya mengendurkan pelukanya dan menatap naruto yang tengah menagis didepanya.

"hiks..hiks..baiklah akan aku coba.."

TBC GOMEN..fic ini kependekan .

.. sekali lagi gomen minna...

review plissssss,,^_^''


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE:WEEPING OF SUN"

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,fantasy,ROMANCE,ACTION..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

sambil merogoh sakunya dan memberikan saputangan itu kepada naruto "nah ..usap airmatamu..lalu kita segera pulang keasrama,pasti teman –teman kawatir ",naruto mengambil sapu tangan itu kemudian

mengusap air matanya."hhmmm..baiklah ayo kita pulang ,perasaan ku juga sedikit membaik kok.."kata naruto sambil menatap kiba lurus menyelam kedalam mata hitam itu,yang di temani oleh senyuman senyuman itu pria pecinta anjing melebarkan matanya,karena seingat dia semenjak kematian kedua orang tua naruto, ia tak pernah melihat senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari wajah manisnya jika pun ia tersenyum itu hanya senyuman kosong ,kiba tau naruto tersenyum agar sahabat yang tulus menyayanginya tidak merasa kasihan melihat keadaanya.

sadar dari dunianya pemuda berambut coklat itu langsung meraih tangan gadis berambut blonde itu dan membawanya barlari."ayo lekas pergi .."kata kiba kepada ashiya yang membalasnya dengan lari sambil diiringi terpaan angin dan guguran bunga sakura,sungguh pemandangan yang sungguh indah..tanpa mereka sadari begitu banyak orang yang lalu lalang menetap mereka kagum.

Sementara di asrama putri,terlihat sakura,hinata,shino,chouji,lee,ino dan jangan lupakan juga shikamaru duduk dibangku yang dibelakangnya ada pohon willow .dari wajah mereka kelihatan bingung karena seseorang yang sedari tadi dicari belum ketemu juga.

"hah..."

"hey sakura jangan menghela nafas terus,nanti keberuntunganmu berkurang lho.."ejek ino sambil menyikut perut sakura yang ada di sebelahnya,sementara yang menjadi korban hanya tersenyum kecut."hmmm...benar ini sudah ke-40 kau menghela nafas tau,sungguh merepotkan!"sanggah shikamaru dan tak lupa trendmarknya yang setia keluar dari bibir shikamaru."heh shikamaru sempat sempatnya kau menghitung."

ucap chouji sembari memakan kripik kentangnya."sudah sudahlah...sekarang yang terpenting bukan itu,tetapi naru chan yang sedari pagi menghilang.."

semua menunduk ,benar yang diucapkan yumi yang paling penting adalah menemukan naruto chan . "kau benar hinata.."

tak lama kemudian,terdengar suara teriakan yang lumayan memekakan telinga jika mendengarnya.

Semua orang yang sedang duduk di bangku tersebut kaget, mendengar itu menengok kearah suara tersebut kekagetan mereka bertambah karena orang itu membawa seseorang yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

tanpa babibu mereka langsung berlari kearah orang tersebut dan langsung memeluknya erat,tanpa memperdulikan orang yang di sampingnya yang misuh misuh sendiri.

"heeeeiii...kenapa aku dicueki sih..

"ambek kiba sambil membuang muka.

"hiks hiks...naruto kemana saja kamu pergi sih..aku mengkhawatirkan mu tau.."tangis sakura.

"benar..kami sangat menkhawatirkan mu..naruto"kata mereka bebarengan sambil memeluk naruto satu persatu,tanpa mereka sadari aura tak mengenakan di sebrangnya.

Setelah melepaskan pelukanya naruto menatap mereka dengan pandangan dinggin disertai senyuman kosong"aku tak apa apa teman teman..",mendengar jawaban itu semuanya bersyukur tidak terjadi apa apa dengan wanita bererambut pink itu menatap naruto dengan tatapan nanar ,ia tahu bahwa senyuman yang diberikan itu hanya palsu untuk menutupi kesedihanya.

"sudah sudah..sekarang kita sudah tenang karena ashiya sudah kembali..tapi tunggu dulu kenapa bulu romaku berdiri semua ya " kata lee sambil memegangi perpotongan perkataan lee tadi serempak mereka semua menengok kebelakang dan kekagetan melanda mereka kaget ,,karena di belakang mereka terlihat kiba yang mengeluarkan hawa membunuh..yang begitu mengerikan..cukup untuk membuat burung burung yang lewat di atasnya mati dengan tidak elite.

"k k kib ba...keke nannapa kau berwajah begitu mengerikan.."ucap ino sembari meneguk ludah dengan susah yang ditanya malah semakin mengeluarkan aura kegelapan ditambah lagi dengan background petir yang menyambar,

"kau bilang KENAPA?,,HMMM..kalian semua..mengacangi ku sedari tadi asal kalian tahuuuu...itu.."jelas kiba dengan aura yang menguar dari tubuhnya,sementara sang tersangka hanya tersenyum innoncent."ya..itu bukan salah kami kok fuijin..sedari tadi kamu Cuma diam saja .."ucap lee yang disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya,"huum..benar itu "tambah shino.

"heh..kau tahu sedari tadi aku sampai berteriak teriak tak jelas..hmm"sungut kiba sambil memanyunkan sana terjadi keheningan sedetik kemudian semua tertawa terbahak bahak ,karena tak biasanya kiba menunjukan wajah bodohnya dan karena tingkah kibalah naruto melengkungkan senyum walau pun tak terlihat oleh teman temannya . "HAHA..ha..lihatlah kiba yang terkenal pendiam dan sadis ini bisa bersikap konyol juga ternyata Cuma gara gara dikacangi naruto"tawa lee sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawanya,

"huh..sudah hentikan kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja.."ejek sakura kemudian berbicara kepada naruto."hey naruto.."mendengar namanya dipanggil ia pun menengok kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

" Bagaimana kalau setelah kejadian ini kita pergi ke caffe yukk..sekalian kan makan siang laper nih..ya "rengek sakura sambil memasang wajah super memelasnya agar keinginannya terpenuhi, sedangkan yang diajak hanya menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara...

"hmmm..boleh juga itu aku juga sudah lapar sedari tadi,,,

karena seharian mencari naruto.." sanggah ino

"hnn..iya.."(hinata)

"benar..aku setuju"(kiba)

"ke cafee ya..aku ikut sekalian aku makan ice cream"(chouji)

"hoooam..sebenarnya aku mengantuk karena pencarian tadi tapi aku ikut deh,disanakan sekalian bisa tidur "

"heh shikamaru ..kau ini ya..kerjaan mu hanya tidur ,tidur dimana mana kamu pasti tidur.."sungut ino seraya menarik sebelah kuping shikamaru ,sedangkan sang empunya hanya meringis.

"aw..udah dong jangan main tarik ..ini kuping ino !bukan panci!''teriak shiamaru

"heh..siapa bilang kalau ini kuping panci..tapi.."

"tapi apa ..?"ucap shikamaru

"kuping gajah.."ledek ino

"hah..?"

shikamaru malah cengok ,ia yang biasa dibilang jenius malah jadi blo'on sementara ino berusaha mati matian menahan tawanya

"aishh..padahalkan Cuma mau istirahat sebentar"gumam shikamaru,tetapi suara gumamanitu masih terdengar oleh ino.

mendengar ocehan dari shikamaru wanita berambut kuning pucat itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya"yeahh..istirahat disetiap waktu dan disetiap tempat.."sedangkan teman teman mereka hanya bisa mengeleng nggelengkan kepala pasrah karena memang sedari dulu mereka tak pernah akur.

Mereka yng sedang asyik beradu argumentasi tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah naruto, ia kini menundukkan kepalanya .ya... walaupun tak terlalu nampak dan ditambah lagi rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian wajah tetapi begitu tampak pada pancaran matanya sedikit meredup.

"maaf..maafkan aku"terdengar bisikan naruto sayup sayup terbawa terbang oleh angin dan begitu lirihnya sampai orang yang berada didekatnyapun tak suara menyadarkan lamunan naruto,"hey..sudah sekarang kita segera pergi sebelum mataharinya terlalu tinggi dan udara jadi panas.."seraya menggangguk mereka segera melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju caffee..

TBC-TBC—TBC

GOMEN...ceritanya kurang pas sma :P

Karena saya author baru mohon maklum..

Yakkk..

Mohon direview..SENPAI SEMUA..\^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE:"WEEPING THE SUN"

AUTHOR:SANDYKUM..

GENRE:TRAGEDI,ROMANCE,ACTION,FANTASY..DLLL

LENGTH:LONG CHAPTER

RATING:M/T(kayaknya sih..)

DISCLAIMER: OM..MASSASHI KISHIMOTO..

AUTHOR NOTE:semoga fic ini banyak yang suka..karena saya author baru disini..

Jauh di hutan belantara atau bisa kita sebut hutan siluman

_**Flash back**_

Biar saya ceritakan bagaimana asal usul bisa disebut hutan siluman

Oleh para penduduk sekitar dan ditambah lagi tempat tinggal mereka yang begitu dekat dengan hutan tersebut.. banyak orang yang juga menyebut desa itu dengan sebutan desa siluman. asal usul disebut hutan siluman karena dahulu saat malam menjelang desa disekitar hutan itu diserang makhluk mirip dengan ular tetapi kepala dan tubuhnya ada seperti sisik berbentuk duri.

jika dilihat lebih teliti siluman tersebut mirip seekor naga dibandingkan ular ,yang ingin mengambil jiwa banyak nyawa melayang di karenakan perbuatan ular tersebut namun tak semua nyawa melayang karenanya kini masih kita lihat beberapa penduduk berlari menyelamatkan diri .

mereka hampir tertangkap tiba tiba seorang gadis berambut kuning memakai baju putih mirip pakaian seorang miko berada di depan ular itu ,sedangkan sang ular hanya terdiam melihat gadis itu tubuhnya seperti kaku bagaikan patung .

gadis bermata saphire tersebut mendekat kearah ular kemudian tubuhnya terangkat keudara ,ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala sang dari tangan gadis itu mengeluarkan cahaya putih,karena sesuatu yang dilakukannya hewan melata tersebut menutup mata dan siluet tubuhnya memudar seiring waktu berlalu kemudian menghilang dikegelapan malam,semua terperangah atas semua yang dilakukan gadis itu.

dengan perlahan gadis berambut bonde itu turun menapakan kakinya di tanah ,merasa diperhatikan begitu ia hanya tersenyum hangat. Tak lama kemudian tubuh sang gadis jatuh terduduk ditambah dari mulutnya mengeluarkan darah,melihat keadaan gadis itu para penduduk yang ada disana berlari kearah sang kawatir kemudian salah satu dari mereka bertanya

"nona apa kau tidak apa apa..",orang yang ditanya hanya tersenyum seraya menjawab

"uhuk..aku tidak apa apa"

"tapi keadaan..nona.."

melihat gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam bajunya, terlihat seekor rubah kecil berbulu putih bersih bermata merah berpupil hitam kemudian meletakkanya di tanah dan sepertinya rubah itu hanya mau berdekatan dengan salah seorang warga tersebut.

melihat rubah kecil yg berada didepanya ia hanya bingung dan hendak bertanya kepada gadis tersebut tetapi sebelum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun gadis bermata saphire itu sudah menyela terlebih dahulu

"aku mohon rawat lah rubah ini,ia hanya menurut kepada mu dan keturunan mu kelak jika ada orang selain kamu yang membuat rubah ini selalu dekat pada orang itu tolong biarkan karena dia ada hubungannya dengan ku...kumohon.".

.orang yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukkan gadis kemudian tersenyum karena jawaban dari orang tersebut. Sambil memejamkan mata blue saphire yang dimilikinya tiba tiba tubuh gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit terkikis menjadi debu diterbangkan oleh hembusan orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

"terimakasih telah membantu kami, jasamu akan kami kenang selamanya "

Gadis blode POV

Karena perjanjian dengan dewa jyokai *note:dewa kematian" aku harus mengorbankan jiwaku dan tidak akan bertemu ibu dan ayahku kembali .karena ini demi kehidupan umat hati serta jiwaku percaya bahwa segala sesuatu yang telah dikorbankan tidak akan pernah sia sia.

Kulihat para penduduk yg tersisa kemudian aku tersenyum

"aku percayakan rubah itu pada kalian..kelak pemilik rubah akan datang untuk mebawa kemakmuran bagi desa kalian..ku ucapkan terimakasih..dan selamat tinggal"

Kututup mata kemudian kurasakan tubuh ku begitu ringan dan seketika itu juga berubah

menjadi debu,setelah itu menghilang diterpa angin

Gadis blode END.

FLASH BACK END

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lilin terlihat sosok pria bertubuh tegap,kulit putih porselen dan berambut hitam legam. sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang yang memakai ubah hitam bermotif awan merah .

"cari dan bawa dia padaku dalam keadaan hidup,tanpa tergores sedikitpun"

ucap sesosok pria dengan rambut melawan gravitasi kepada orang orang yang berada di sampingnya.

" HAI"

kata mereka serempak,kemudian dengan sekejap mereka menghilang.

Setelah kepergian mereka,pria dengan mata onix tersebut menunjukkan seringai myang begitu menyeramkan

"sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku malaikat blonde"

TBC

Arigatou gozaimasu yang sudah mereview fic san yang gaje ini..

Review dari minna akan san buat motivasi untuk membuat fic ini jadi lebih bagus.

..dan mohon direview..

REVIEW\^_^/


End file.
